xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki History
Kiki has no clue where she’s from. She’ll say Gallura because her name is Kiki and she speaks Galluran. She babbles in it and understands words here and there and simple phrases, but she’s not really fluent. She doesn’t remember and it doesn’t matter. She was somehow and somewhen taken prisoner by a pair of mad scientists, a Katariana Crabtree and a Dr von Schlocke. They did horrible tests to Kiki and it’s taken MONTHS for her to forget all about it, but mention of Crabtree is prone to sending Kiki into flights of Panic. Dr Schmuck she can handle. Luckily, her salvation came in the form of a cranky lepin beastman named (aptly) BunBun! He beat up Dr Schlocke and freed ALLLLLL the other animals, beastman and otherwise. Kiki never got a chance to say Thank you! And had no idea what else to do, so she followed him all sneaky like. He’s her bestest-esttest friend now. He says if she helps him, she can get shiny things. They BOTH like shiny things, and playing games with people! And the people like the games and give them shiny things… And there’s bonus points for shins! YAAAAAY! So this one time, they were on a boat, and ooooooh, look at how the sun shines on the water…. And no swimming! But then they crashed on this island, and she and Bunbun found a house, with a checkerboard, and all the other people liked her house so much. Then they found a box, and a feather, and a new scarf… and in the box was a surprise and a key. And Kiki got lots of shiny coins, but she broke her drinking straw and cried. And then she was playing games with the big scary things, only they didn’t want to play by the rules, so she ran way. And then she was told the game was ‘Get the shiny thing from the BIG scary guy’. So while Bunbun was playing with him she POINGED over and took it. Then she got burnded when putting the big marble back into its’ holder, and then she got frozed, and Bunbun wasn’t talking to her so she curled up and took a nap with him. (Changing of the Guard, Sept. 2005 – 1st Appearance) And then they went home and lived happily ever after – until the money ran out. Now it’s time to play more game and get MORE shiny things. Yaaaaaaaaaay! Bun Bun and Kiki work for Lord Montgomery now, a nobleman from Quivera. He pays them a lot of money to do nothing and even more to do stuff. He told them to work with a few new friends and to go pick flowers. Only there were lots of bad people after their flowers too. She almost got captured by mean people and Bun Bun saved her. Kiki made a new friend who's a God of Shiny things and he told her to look for Milly Yarn the Dragon and there would be MORE shiny things. And Kiki got a LOT of Shiney things too. Then Wenna didn't like them no more and left. Then they got scared by the spooky ghost zombies and they got the flower from the Eye man and they went back to Monty. (Grave Peril, Sept 2007) The End.